


First Class

by NewMoonsLight



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Genderbending, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewMoonsLight/pseuds/NewMoonsLight
Summary: Charlotte Xavier realized early in her life that she was different than others. Now an adult she's about to embark on an adventure that will change her life forever. - All characters except my OCs, differences in dialogue and in story belong to someone else.





	1. Intro

I had realized I was different from the other girls at a rather young age, for you see while they were playing with their dolls, and dressing up in there mothers outfits, and wondering what type of brides they'd be. I was in my house reading books, learning new things, and wondering what I want'ed to become when I grew up and wanting these things made me a pariah among the girls and the mothers, including my own.

I used to wonder if my never ending hunger for knowledge came from my father, my blood father that is. For you see when I was five my father died during a lab accident at his workplace, a year later after being convinced by Dr.Kurt Marko, a colleague of my father who had been there when he died, my mother agreed to marry him after he convinced her that I needed a father figure in my life (something I had greatly disagreed with).

After they were married I meet my step brother, Cain Marko, a bully in the very sense of the word. And for a long time I couldn't understand why he seemed to direct his anger towards me.

For three years that was my life with a mother who couldn't understand my wanting to learn to be independent, a stepfather I did not like or trust, and a bullying stepbrother who I began to feel pity towards later on. 

But my life changed drastically when I turned nine, it had started a week or two after my ninth birthday when I started getting strong headaches and bouts of nausea and even though I took medicine as more time past it helped less and less. 

It was a month later when I first started to hear them, the thoughts of others that's when I realized that I was even more different than I had first believed myself to be.


	2. The Accident

For six months now I’ve had the ability to read the minds of others, and while there are times I wish that I couldn't, I have grown rather fond of this new part of me. I can’t deny that at first I was scared of these powers but now that some times passed and I’ve learned to control them more I now only fear what will happen if someone found out about them.

Luckily no one has noticed this change, or at least it appears that way. My mother still does not know how to connect with me, Cain still ridicules me at every turn he can, and Dr.Marko continues to spend his time in my father's old laboratory in the back of the house, whilst I now mostly spend the time I am not in school reading any and all articles, books, and science papers that could possibly explain this sudden change I’ve experienced.

There are many theories of what could be responsible for my new abilities from sound things such as radiation passed on by parents to children, the hard to believe like a super serum which grants extraordinary powers, and the right out impossible of aliens from another realm. But the one I’ve found to be the most likely reason is natural mutation, the evolution of a species that allows them to adapt, survive, and flourish in their environments.

Which in case if true would make me a the next step in human evolution, it would mean that I am a Mutant. If so there might be others like me, others who have their own powers, others who are learning or know how to live a semi-normal life with these abilities we’ve manifested. Though I’ve been wondering if that is really what I want to do for all my life.

“Charlotte” looking up from the book i’d been reading I see my mother at the door.

Now my mother is a good women I won’t deny that and if times were different and what was to be expected of women wasn’t how it is now I’m sure things would have turned out differently between us, but sadly they're not and our relation is incredibly strained.

“Yes Mother” “Could you please go and tell your Father and Brother that supper's ready” biting back the urge to say that both Marko’s were no family to me, I simply nod a yes.

With that she leaves, most likely going to the dinner table to wait for the rest of us, but even though she say’s nothing I can hear her unspoken words ‘ _Fear/Misunderstanding/Why isn’t she like other little girls/Is something wrong with her/Horror/Did I do something wrong’._ All of those thoughts were far from uncommon for her, most of the time when she and I would try to talk with one another her thoughts and emotions were like that.

Setting down the book I’d been reading on the side table next to the grandfather chair I was sitting on, getting up from the chair I head to the back of the house to my real Father’s laboratory that Dr.Marko has taken over.

Walking all the way to the back of the house, opening the french doors that lead to the patio in the back yard I cut through the patio and make my way to the rectangular shaped laboratory.

I had expected to find Dr.Marko in the here since that’s where he spends most of his time, knocking on the white metal closed door I heard the muffled voice of my step father “Come in” opening the door and closing it behind me, I make my way through the maze of different scientific works, notes, and models of differing experiments.

When I’d finally reached the middle of the lab just as I’d known Dr.Marko was there but instead of working on one of his projects like he usually is, he was instead standing up facing someone. Surprisingly enough it was his son, and my step brother, Cain Marko.

Dr.Kurt Marko and Cain Marko weren’t the bane of my existence, but that’s not to say I didn’t feel uncomfortable around them and their thoughts and emotions Cain more so than Kurt but at this very instance there thoughts and emotions are to negative for me too feel anything but an overwhelming amount of discomfort.

Noticing there stances and papers scattered all over the floor around them it’s easy to see they'd been arguing before my arrival _Anger/Frustration/Resentment_ were coming off them both in large waves. “Charlotte is something wrong?” Kurt asked without breaking the glaring contest he and his son seem to be having “Mother said to come and tell you and Cain that supper is ready” I responded in the same monotone voice I use whenever speaking to either one of them. “Alright we should go then, shouldn’t keep her waiting” Dr.Marco said still glaring at his son “Cain pick up this mess you’ve made” he told him making a vague hand movement to scattered papers that littered the floor and turned around towards the table behind him “NO. YOU CAN’T IGNORE ME AGAIN, I WON’T LET YOU!” Cain screamed at his father's back **_ANGER_ ** kept coming off him.

“Cain you can through your temper tantrum if you want but I won’t be here, instead I’ll be eating my dinner in peace” Dr.Marco said as he took off his lab coat and placed it on one of the tables filled with beakers in different colors, but Cain wasn’t having any of that he started picking up the papers on the floor just to throw them at everything else.

I don’t know when it happened since I’d been trying to block the papers being thrown in my direction but I’d heard chattering sounds, probably those beakers filled with the colored water, and things falling on the ground and suddenly there was heat coming from what feels like all directions while everything became the color red and smoke started to build on the ceiling. All I could hear was the crackling of the fire, Cain’s screams of anger, the constant high pitched noise of the smoke detector and suddenly there was an arm around me, holding me, moving me somewhere   _Determined/Keep them Safe/Cant fail_ who is that it, sound like my step father but I can’t see anything the smokes become too heavy, the heat too intense, it’s hard to see, hard to breath.

Suddenly there’s light, suddenly I can see, I can breath and suddenly I’m dropped on the ground with a thud and my head spins, my lungs gasp for clean air, my ears ring, and my body feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds. My vision starts becoming less blurry and I can see the sky above me but I can also see the fire reaching up towards the sky, almost as if it wants to engulf it in its fiery red color.

Coughing, someone's coughing but who? Is someone injured? Has mother called for help? Has she even noticed what’s happened? Ignoring my body's pleas for me to not move I sit up on the grass to the sight of the laboratory burning, looking down at  myself the baby blue dress mothers had made me wear is covered in soot along with my arms and legs, one of the black flats I was wearing was missing, where’d it go?

Looking to my right I see Dr.Kurt’s lying face first on the grass coughing and wheezing and Cain’s lying beside him unconscious. Moving over to Dr.Kurt I push him so that he’s lying upright but his breathing labored “Charlotte… I need to tell you something, your father's death… it was an accident. But I… might have been able… to save him… if I’d tried but, I didn’t… forgive me” wait, what, what does he mean? How could he have saved him? “Cain… beware of him… if he finds out about… your power” and then I felt his mind fade forever.


	3. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait I was going through major writers block.

Dr. Marko was officially pronounced dead by the paramedics not long after they’d arrived, something I had already known. Cain and I were both fine though we were still taken to the hospital for a small checkup to make sure that there wasn't any internal damage, there was a small investigation as to what had occurred but since both Cain and I simply said that one of his many experiments set fire to some of his notes and by the time any of us had noticed it had been too late, as such the fire was ruled accidental.

Two weeks have come to passed since the day of the accident and today it is Dr. Markos Funeral “Charlotte are you ready?” looking up from the shoes I was just about to put on I see mother at the door appearing to be the picture perfect grieving wife, her blonde hair is done in curls that end at her shoulders her dark blue eyes are slightly red, leting her look presentable while still appearing heartbroken, her usually bright red lipstick is now darker, slightly reminding me of the red wine I have seen her drink far too often, she’s wearing an elbow sleeved straight black knee length dress with black gloves and slightly shiny closed off kitten pumps, yes all and all the perfect picture of a grieving wife.

“I just need to put on my shoes and I’ll be ready mother” “Very well Cain and I will wait for you at the car” Mother said before closing the door. Puting on my shoes I look myself over one more time, my dark brown hair is in a low ponytail that’s falling down my back and ending in slight curls, mother picked out a simple short sleeved pleated black dress for me to wear and I’m wearing my favorite shine black flats,  giving myself a small nod I make my way out of my room, down the stairs, outside the main doors where there is black car that has Mother and Cain sitting in the back.

Before I reach the car’s door the chauffeur opens it for me and gives a small and silent nod at me  as I enter the car after closing the door behind me, after I have seated myself next to mother I put on my seatbelt and the car starts off, onward to the cemetery.

Looking to my left I see mother looking over some a small paper in her hands, most likely her eulogy for the funeral, next to her on the other side of the car Cains sitting with an impassive face looking straight ahead, you could easily believe he is simple trying to seem strong at the face of losing his father but I know better his thoughts and emotions are anything but  _ Annoyance/Why can’t we just burn this basterds body and throw the ashes away somewhere/Joy/Oh well at least he’s gone now/Boredom/I seriously hope this stupid thing doesn't take to long.  _

Cutting off my snooping of Cain's mind I turned back to the window and watch as the rest of the world passed by, but all I could really think about where Dr. Marko’s last words  _ “Cain… beware of him… if he finds out about… your power” _  He’ll what? What did you think about you’re own son that you would warn me about him? How did you find about it? Why didn’t you say something?

Unbelievable now that Dr. Marko’s gone I need his help, or at the very least answers. I wonder is this what people mean when they say the dead leave behind more questions than answers, but there has to be some way I can get the answers… right?

Before I knew it we were entering the Cemetery and the landscape outside the car changed from houses, parks,  and flatland to statues, graves, and too green grass. 

When the car parked outside a building in the middle of the cemetery the chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door on Markos side one by one all three of us stepped out of the car, in front of us stood a white almost two story building with a medium sized stained glass window of a cross over a large wooden door.

“Alright children the service will be starting in fifteen minutes, but I need to make sure that everything is right and ready, as such I’ll need you two to stay in the waiting room…” I stopped paying attention to mother after the first half of her speech since she had already told it to me when father had died. 

After mother lead us to the waiting room I sat myself on the lilac colored armchair near the window and looked outside at the graves, some of them had fresh flowers while others had wilted while some had none at all there was also a statue farther back that I couldn’t clearly see.

Marko was sitting on the beige couch staring either at the glass coffee table in front of him with a look somewhere between anger and boredom with his right leg kept shaking up and down with now signs of stopping.

That’s how we spent those fifteen minutes me looking outside and marko glaring at the table until “Charlotte, Cain come along The Wake will be starting in a few minutes” Mother said as she opened the door in the waiting room and before I knew it Marko was already walking in the direction where The Wake was being held, bumping against mother on the way out, I on the other hand walked out slowly and next to mother.

By the time mother and I had reached The Wake there were already some people walking around and talking with each other, Cain was sitting in one of the first seats on the left row of chairs.

“Charlot go and sit with your brother, I’ll join you two in a little bit” Mother said as she gave me a push in Cain's direction and she started moving towards some of the attendants, most likely to thank them for coming. Considering I don’t really know anyone I suppose the only option I have is to do as mother says and sit with Marko.

As I make my way to Marko I let my power wander to the minds of others here  _ Pity/Poor woman being married to that beast, Haughty/So he’s finally dead and not one thing to make him even slightly memorable in the Scientific community/ He was simply a wannabe scientist, Indifferent/Who cares if he’s dead/No one here’s really going to miss him. _

All of the thoughts are similar, they don’t care that Dr.Marko’s dead they’re only here since they feel it’s the right thing to do. Did Dr.Marko not have any friends, well I know he wasn’t exactly the best person in the world but that was mostly because of my power, but was he really that unbearable to his own colleagues.

Not long after I had taken my seat next to Marko mother joined us and a middle aged man with slicked back brown hair  in a crisp black suit moved to stand behind the wooden podium that was in front of Dr. Marko’s casket.

“We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Kurt Marko…” I honestly stopped paying attention after he said that. The man talked for a small amount of time, then mother said a few sentences and two other people also went up, but by then I was completely oblivious to what was going happening around me. 

“Charlotte come along” my mother said taking me out of the train of thought I had just been in, looking around I noticed everyone except mother and I were gone “Charlotte dear, I know this must be hard for you but I promise it’s almost over, now come along” “Very well Mother” honestly she has no idea how right she is about this being a difficult time but it’s for a completely different reason.

By the time we walked out of the building and reached the spot where Dr. Marko was being laid to rest everyone that had been at the wake was already sitting on the chairs that had been provided, well everyone except Cain Marko.

“Charlotte do you know where your brothers gone off to?” “No Mother, I actually thought he had gone ahead of us” “ So did I... Charlotte go sit down and I’ll join you shortly” “Very well” walking over to the first row in the small grouping of chairs I take my seat but extend my power to mother's mind  _ Worry/Where could Cain have run off to/Sympathy/This must be so hard for him/Though he’s put on a brave face/Determined/I have to find him and make sure he’s alright _ .

Making my way out of mothers mind I sit back on the chair I’m on, slumping a bit, mother's worried about Cain since she thinks this must be a difficult time for him but the truth is Markos is actually happy that his father's gone. I’d even bet he’s a little happy about causing the fire, even if it was accidental.

_ “Beware of him” _ , Cain Marko what kind of human being are you to make even your father worry.

“Before we lay to rest Kurt Marko, his wife Mrs.Sharon Xavier-Marko would like to say a few words” oh no mother’s not back yet “Mrs.Xavier-Marko?” well someone in this family has to say something and I’m the only one here.

Sitting up on my chair and squaring my shoulders I take a deep breath, stand up, and walk over to Dr.Markos casket one last deep breath and I turn to face all of the people here.

Alright Charlotte you can do this, just don’t overthink it.

“Hello all I-I’m Charlotte Xavier, Dr.Markos daughter, my mother Sharon Xavier-Marko is currently with my brother Cain, who’s going through a very difficult time right now, so I’ll be saying some words instead. Dr.Marko was my father for four years and while I was not as close to him as my birth father he was still a decent man who cared for his work and family, as well as the man who died protecting his children, me and my brother, so even though we were not close I will always be grateful for this act of selfless human kindness.”

One last sentence and I can sit back down.

“I thank you all from every member of the Xavier-Marko family for giving us your support and condolences during this extremely difficult time.”

With that I face Dr.Markos caste one more time, I don’t know how you figured out my secret but I am grateful that you saved my life and I will take your warning about your son to heart, and with those final thoughts I turn around and take my seat once more.

The Burial Service continued on its way, no one else said anything, the pastor said his prayer and Dr.Markos coffin was lowered down and two men started to shovel dirt on it. Everyone began to leave but neither Mother or Marko had returned, looking around I see our driver heading my way, did Mother send him?

“Young Miss your mother has asked me to take you back to the car” he said as he reached me in a dull and low voice, moving my head in a small nod I stand up and start making my way towards the car.

When the car became visible I see Mother outside of the car talking with two other people, though they leave as the chauffeur and I reach the car. 

“Thank you for giving a speech in my place Charlotte, now let’s go home”

The ride home was just as silent as the ride to the cemetery but there was an uncomfortable weight in the silence that no one broke.

When we reached our home Marko ran out of the car as soon as it was parked, mother and I took a little bit more time but went our separate ways after the front door closed behind us.

Not long after we returned home it was time for dinner and just as the ride back home it was filled with a heavy silence, what in the world happened?

I shouldn't do this but something happened and something big and I think I need to know what.

Focusing my attention on mother I open my power to have a closer look at her mind  _ Shocked/How could Cain say those things about his father/It was no secret they were hostile toward each other but they must have loved each other to some extent/Fear/The look Cain had in his eyes when speaking of Kurt it was frightening/There was so much hatred and resentment it was almost palpable.  _

Stepping out of Mother's thoughts, I focus my power on Marko’s thoughts  _ Resentment/Who does that blonde bitch think she is just because she married my good for nothing dad does she think that makes her mom/Trying to see how I was doing in such a trying time blah more like a happy time/Disgust/ And that miniature brain with her stupid speech just as bad as her dumb mom/Except she hasn’t learned no one care what a stupid little girl’s gotta say/Distrust/Curiosity/Though that deadbeat did tell her to be beware of me or some shit wonder why?/I already know she’s a freak so what’s she hiding? _

He knows Markon knows I’m hiding something, oh god what do I do? And more importantly how far is he going to go to figure out my power? 


End file.
